I SHOUDLN'T HAVE
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna loses all his friends after the fight with Byakuran in the future. Now he was in his house, a once noisy but happy house. And he felt regret for not staying when Gokudera told him to go...


**THIS IS A FIC ABOUT TSUNA'S MEMORY. TSUNA LOST EVERYONE IN THE FIGHT WITH BYAKURAN. I'M SORRY FOR KILLING THEM! DX **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey that hurts, you stupid cow!"<em>

"_Haha, stupidera!'_

"_Wait till I caught up with you!"_

"_Maa maa, don't take it so seriously! Lambo was just joking!"_

"_Hmmph, a bunch of immature herbivores."_

"_I'll help Gokudera to the extreme!"_

"_Haha, stupidera can't catch me!"_

"_Kufufu...Let me join in won't you?"_

"_Uwwaah! Pineapple head!"_

A tear fell. Closing his eyes, the second tear fell. His heart hurts. It hurts till he couldn't bear it. The memories came back one by one, inviting more tears. He sat on his bed. With tears falling down, he looked around. Ten years. It took ten years to destroy his happy life.

The house was full of webs. The floor and furniture was dusty. The walls were creaking here and there. He sobbed. All the memories hurt him. Stabbing his heart in every corner. He couldn't believe this. After the Milliefore fight, no one came back. None. Seven went into the battle field and only one return. Even though Byakuran was defeated, the Vongola guardians was not saved. The memory during the battle was tearing him apart.

"_Jyuudaime! Look out!" Gokudera pushed Tsuna away, defending him from Byakuran's attack. Tsuna fell aside and saw Gokudera using his flame to defend him. "Go, Jyuudaime! I..I can't hold it! Oy, baseball freak get Jyuudaime away!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto who was helping Tsuna up. After 2 minutes, Gokudera's scream was heard. A few miles away, Tsuna couldn't see what was happening._

"_Tsuna! Here!" Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into a corner. They met up with Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo and Ryohei. "How are you guys?" Ryohei asked, his hand bleeding. "We're alright..." Yamamoto sheathe his sword. "Cambio Forma!" A bright light emits. "Run, Tsuna! You guys bring Tsuna to a safer place!" Yamamoto said, exhausted. The flame from Byakuran was pushing him to the limit. Tsuna and the others run to a safer place. Tsuna's tear fell as he heard Yamamoto's sword broken. Another one down. He thought and felt guilty for sacrifying his friends._

"_Stay down!" Mukuro's warning made everyone bend down. A string of flame flew pass them. "Huwaah! Lambo is scared!" Lambo cried out. "Shut up, herbivore." Hibari scowled and ouch at his wounds. The other flame shot pass. "I'll take this down. You go." Mukuro said, standing up. "Mukuro!" Tsuna wanted to say something but when Mukuro glare at him he gave up. Mukuro's right eye turned into number four and he disspared into the mist._

_Reaching an old building, Tsuna's heart was still beating. "I knew you would come here, Decimo." Suddenly a familiar voice greeted them. "Byakuran!" Tsuna gasped. Ryohei stood in front to protect Tsuna. "X Burner." Tsuna's voice suddenly deepened. A big flame shoot at Byakuran. The man smile as he dodge it. "Nice, but you lose." Tsuna stared at him. "Are you sure?" He asked and a flame from behind shot Byakuran. It burnt Byakuran immediately. A big fight occured for almost a few hours. With the help of Hibari and Ryohei, Tsuna managed to hurt Byakuran. Lambo was too afraid to fight and sat at a corner. Finally, the man was defeated and disspear._

"_You were great, Sawada!" Ryohei said, when they made sure Byakuran was defeated. "Hmmph." Hibari snorted and walked out. Suddenly, a blast of flame blew up everywhere. The building was falling down one by one when they made an escape to the entrance. Ryohei knew that only one can survive because the building was crushing down. With all his effort, Ryohei managed to push Tsuna out of the building before it collasped. Tsuna watched in horror as the building blew up and a tear fell when he heard Lambo screaming in it was silent again._

Tsuna grabbed his chest. The memory was hurting him more than ever. If he knew all this, he wouldn't run when Gokudera first asked him to. He would have stayed back and fight together. He began to feel guilty for being so selfish. And now no one was here, the Acrobalenos were stated to be dead and the Varias are too. Tsuna felt alone. Really alone. He wanted to cry out but he couldn't. "I'm sorry...if I had stayed...if I had fought together..." Now all the merryness in his house wouldn't occur again. It was all lost. Lost in memory.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
